Sangre y Tierra Cronica de los Caidos Muerte de
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Final de la segunda temporada. El enviado de la Dama Azacachia desde Europa es interceptado por el grupo luciferano en Buenos Aires, usurpandole su informacion y su misma existencia. No pueden permitir que nadie mas ocupe las tierras que ellos defendieron


A pesar del calor del verano y la terrible humedad de la zona, todo se absorviС en un viento gИlido cuando el sol se puso detrАs de aquel callejСn sin salida.

La llamada habМa sido inminente. La SeЯora del Sol Naciente se oyС preocupada por aquel acontecimiento, parecМa estar realmente en problemas. Si aquella a la que llamaban la Dama de Las Lealtades pedМa ayuda inclusive a los que atentaban contra sus intereses, debМa ser grave.  
AdemАs no habМa tiempo que perder, era luciferana despuИs de todo. A su momento servirМa de algo, sobre todo con la informaciСn que tenМa su alma.

Un elegante deportivo negro parС en aquel rincСn apenas iluminado por las luces de la autopista 25 de Mayo, una encrucijada de asfalto sostenida en el aire. Debajo, casillas de marginados, recluМdos, ladrones, traficantes de drogas y prostitutas que mantenМan su vida entre las tinieblas.  
Era natural que la emboscada para la pobre Mirielle fuese allМ. Pero tambiИn se preguntaba cСmo alguien tan astuta como ella habМa podido terminar en ese lugar.

Se detuvo en una de las calles que cortaban la avenida principal, y quedС a una cuadra observando la zona atentamente, tratando de encontrar algo, pero habМa demasiada penumbra; debМa cruzar mАs allА de la gran Rivadavia para llegar a ese recoveco que a lo lejos parecМa un agujero negro. Quizo dudar realmente un instante pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, mas un impulso que le recordС la voz de la abogada le hizo suspirar y bajar del auto. CerrС la puerta, activС la alarma y se quitС el saco de terciopelo negro de su traje. Mientras caminaba, se remangС la camisa blanca y se secС el sudor de su calva negra.

Vaya que en esa ciudad hacМa calor, parecМa caldeada del infierno.

CruzС prudentemente hasta que estuvo en el inicio de aquella calle sin salida. MirС hacia los costados intentando sentir algo mАs, pero de pronto una rАfaga de pensamiento le distrajo: Amaterasu lo estaba llamando.

"Ah, Marduk... en el fondo, estoy atrАs, tirada"

El negro avanzС un poco mАs decidido pisando fuerte el asfalto gastado, resonando los brillantes zapatos de charol. Su frente se frunciС cuando encontrС a Mirielle; estaba contra el paredСn con la camisa rasgada, el pelo revuelto y los brazos sucios, como si hubiera sido arrastrada por el barro; cabizbaja, su cuerpo temblaba al intentar reincorporarse.

-Amaterasu...

La rubia levantС la mirada de una manera lastimosa, sus ojos claros parecМan hЗmedos y acongojados por la situaciСn.

O al menos eso fue lo que Marduk viС.

-Mirielle, ©QuИ pasС?

-Ah... no sИ, me engaЯaron y... estoy aturdida. Fue un ataque de improviso, y mis compaЯeros...

-EstА bien, quedate tranquila. Estoy viendo si hay alguien acА que todavМa pueda atacarte.

Marduk empezС a mirar prudencialmente hacia los costados. Pudo ver paredes rotas, casas de madera con techos de chapa, basura acumulada, arbustos y ladrillos sin destino. Ambos lados parecМan iguales.

Pero, ©QuИ era esa sombra detrАs de la casilla?

VolteС atento a esa direcciСn. HabМa algo que se habМa movido, escondido, lo sabМa. IntentС focalizar otra vez con el instinto demonМaco a flor de piel. Pero tambiИn sabМa que si habМa un enemigo dispuesto a atacar eso atraerМa mАs la atenciСn. DesistiС del intento y volteС a ver a Mirielle, y luego hacia el otro costado.

DetrАs, Athan se agachС y se volviС a esconder. Sus manos temblaron ante esa mirada fija que, por segundos, le quitС la respiraciСn. Su cuerpo se relajС y apoyС la cabeza contra la sucia pared, mirando hacia otro lado. El chaleco antibalas que Luis le habМa dado era muy molesto, pero eso no detenМa a sus brazos que sostenМan la pistola, martillАndola para atacar; tampoco el miedo le impedМa saber que si las armas no alcanzaban, porque estaba esa posibilidad de que el Malefactor se mostrara, tendrМa que recurrir a su propia naturaleza demoniaca.

"©QuИ estarА pensando Mirielle con todo esto?" se dijo por un instante y, mАs prudentemente, se acercС a ver entre dos chapas rotas.

-No quiero usar mi verdadera percepciСn, pero parece que no hay nadie alrededor...-comenzС a decir Marduk luego de un silencio solamente interrumpido por el devenir de los autos arriba.

Mirielle quedС mirАndolo con atenciСn. Fue un chispazo en sus ojos lo que alertС al negro de que algo no estaba bien en ella. Y que algo no estaba bien con la situaciСn.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

El Malefactor no habМa percibido que debajo del puente y al principio de la calle habМa dos copas de Аrboles que se habМan mezclado con el asfalto y la basura; y mucho menos percibiС que Ur Korosh estaba escondido entre las ramas mАs altas, apuntАndole con un rifle de asalto exactamente en la cabeza.

-Quedate quieto, mierda- susurrС Luis mientras afilaba la vista y sus brazos sostenМan firmemente el arma.

A pocos metros en el suelo, a la misma distancia de Athan, las garras de Tiamat empezaron a asomar entre los dedos humanos de Nacho, mientras que las pupilas de sus ojos se tornaban verticales y el color caoba pasaba a un amarillo oscuro.  
Luis podМa vigilarlo desde allМ arriba. Estaba agazapado en posiciСn de ataque, listo para funcionar a sus reflejos aguzados a cualquier seЯal que el Asharu le diera. Lo sabМa, conocМa demasiado a su compaЯero de batalla. No harМan falta siquiera las palabras.

Mas Luis deseaba que nadie interviniera.

Por un momento su pulso se acelerС cuando Marduk girС hacia la direcciСn de Athan. Pero al ver que volvМa a Mirielle, volviС a apuntar sin hacer un solo ruido.

La rubia temiС que reaccionara antes de tiempo, cuando esos ojos se abrieron serios.

-Mirielle, ©QuИ estА pasando?

Marduk diС un paso hacia adelante; ella se agazapС un poco mАs, poniИndose en guardia; Athan y Nacho se levantaron poco, alistАndose.

Pero Luis disparС.

El estruendo diС eco en las paredes; aunque sordo para los transeЗntes y los autos, fue letal para los que estaban allМ. Nacho meneС la cabeza molesto, cual animal ante un ruido fuerte, y Athan soltС una mano y se tapС el oМdo que pudo.

Todo se enarbolС en un grandioso silencio. En segundos la oscuridad pareciС alumbrarse y la quietud diС una calma temporal.

El griego asomС la cabeza y se puso de pie detras de las casillas. Del otro lado, los ojos felinos de Nacho volvieron lentamente a su cauce humano.

Ambos pudieron ver lo que habМa sucedido. El disparo certero del policМa no le diС oportunidad al Malefactor; le habМa hecho un boquete en la nuca. Seguramente su cerebro habМa estallado ante el impacto. El gran cuerpo, cubierto de sangre y deformado, cayС de rodillas y se desplomС, salpicando de sangre a la rubia que lo mirС entre impasiva y aliviada.

"Tiamat, Lahatiel, esto no terminС" susurrС en enochiano Ur Korosh en la copa del Аrbol, sabiendo que se habМan asomado. BajС el arma pero extendiС sus alas en seЯal de alerta, haciendo ruido entre las hojas.

Mirielle lo observС y fue como si recordara todo de golpe. Se puso de pie sosteniИndose de la pared, observando el cadaver que esparcМa su sangre por todo el suelo.

-║NO SE MUEVAN!- gritС imperante. Athan obedeciС de manera automАtica y quedС quieto; pero Nacho frunciС el cejo, ©quИ estaba planeando?.

Prudencial, Luis mirС hacia todos lados y descendiС del Аrbol con las alas extendidas y el rifle a un costado.

-SeЯora...

-DejАdmelo a mi, Ur Kurosh. Tomo responsabilidad de esto- anunciС con la grave voz de Amaterasu, aЗn en el idioma Elohim.

En ese instante el cuerpo de Marduk pareciС convulsionarse y resplandeciС luminiscentemente, casi impidiendo la vista. Nacho y Luis se antepusieron el brazo para evitar el fragor de la luz y retrocedieron. Sin embargo, vieron como los cabellos sangre de Amaterasu se hicieron presentes y volaron con la brisa que la luz emitМa en el aire, mientras lo miraba fijo con sus ojos llameantes, esperando.

-SeЯora, ©QuИ vАis a hacer?- preguntС Tiamat en enochiano tambiИn.

Amaterasu no respondiС.

Cuando Marduk saliС del cuerpo que habМa ocupado, el resplandor hizo que los ojos de la Namaru se entrecerraran. No iba a amedentrarla. Nada lo habМa hecho antes, por quИ alarmarse por un pobre diablo que estaba entre dolorido e incСmodo.  
SonriС despacio y en pasos firmes estirС la mano hacМa el gigantesco espМritu luminoso que estaba manifestАndose.  
Este la enfrentС y estirС sus alas en una pose como la de un ave. DiС un chillido desde su boca humanoide y tratС de abalanzarse contra Mirielle, pero Иsta ya lo habМa tomado de un costado.  
El demonio comenzС a chillar al sentir la opresiСn de poder del otro ser. La luz blanquecina fue cubierta por la llameante de Amaterasu, hasta el punto de parecer una red de fuego.

-║Amaterasu!- gritС Ur Korosh.

-║AlejАos Asharu, es una orden!- gritС la pelirroja, y su porte se ampliС cuando extendiС los dos brazos, como si recibiera al alma atrapada.

Cuando el demonio se retorciС en sus Зltimos intentos, Mirielle cerrС las manos abrazАndolo contra sМ y, mirАndolo fijamente abriС la boca mostrando unos pequeЯos colmillos.

Athan tirС el arma al suelo lleno de basura y saliС totalmente al exterior al ver aquello.

-║Athan, escondete! ║║Athan!!- gritС Luis con sus iridiscentes ojos de demonio- ║Lahatiel!

иste no respondiС, sino que observС azorado como Amaterasu devoraba el alma gigantesca que habМa salido furiosa por el arrebato de su cuerpo.  
Los ojos negros de Athan se abrieron ante el espasmo. Su boca temblaba, Luis podМa ver con claridad que querМa responder, que Lahatiel querМa moverse porque sabМa que no era bueno estar cerca. Pero la carne simplemente estaba paralizada.  
Lo Зnico que reaccionС fue a caer de rodillas y contemplar algo que no podМa dejar de ver. Su cabeza querМa hacerse a un lado... pero el Lammasu habМa perdido el control de Athan.

La razСn era sencilla: jamАs habМa estado en la guerra como sus compaЯeros; jamАs habМa visto la muerte tan certera de un Elohim; pero lo peor de todo, jamАs habМa visto a un demonio devorar a otro sin piedad... y con placer.

©Era necesario? ©No habrМa sido suficiente con haberlo regresado al Abismo, o encerrarlo en algЗn lado? ©Por quИ absorverlo? ©Por quИ corromperse...?

-©Por quИ ser tan cruel?- susurrС el humano en la carne.

"Porque asМ es la guerra, Athan" le contestС el cuerpo de Nacho, que se asomС no ya viendo a Amaterasu sino a Иl, de la misma manera que Luis.

Cuando el joven se diС cuenta, los mirС a ambos como despertando del ensimismamiento y se puso de pie.

"Estoy bien" dijo con un gesto en las manos; viС como Mirielle terminaba de meter en su boca el Аnima.

Los ojos del Namaru brillaron con mАs intensidad y tuvo que sostenerse el abdomen como si algo se acomodara. En un instante se puso de pie; al mismo tiempo, con instinto paternal, Ur Korosh volС hacia Lahatiel y escondiС sus alas que se deshicieron como si el viento las desintegrara.

-©EstАs bien?- le dijo poniendole las manos en los hombros. Athan no contestС, estaba entre fascinado, aterrado y azorado.

-Si... creo- lo mirС- ©Ella...?-

-Se va a poner bien. No hay mucho que esperar. AdemАs es fuerte...- susurrС mirАndolo a los ojos, abrazАndolo con ellos.

Athan lo mirС y luego mirС a Nacho, que se agachС al lado de la rubia y la ayudС a incorporarse susurrАndole palabras que no entendiС.

-Ella... no es la primera vez que lo hace, ©No?

-... ... ©Por quИ?

-Porque no tiene remordimientos...

Luis no supo que decirle, simplemente apretС las manos sobre los hombros. El tono de Lahatiel se oyС triste y decepcionado.

Justo como Иl se sentМa.

-Quedate conmigo; Ignacio sabe quИ hacer

Athan lo observС de golpe. Era la primera vez que no llamaba por su apodo.

"Que triste estАs, Asharu"

Como si fuera inconciente, Athan se arrimС un poco mАs a Luis; y Иste, instintivamente lo sostuvo de los brazos. No querМa que lo sintiera, pero estaba temblando.

-Estoy bien Athan, no te preocupes- dijo Mirielle apenas se separС de Tiamat, acomodАndose un poco- como odio hacer teatro, pero ya estА- dijo algo aliviada, tratando de girarle calidez al Lammasu.

Pero la abogada se transtornС en cuanto Athan le quitС la mirada.

-©Athan?...

-Mirielle, tenemos que irnos rАpido, la cana va a caer en cualquier momento- dijo Nacho cortando el tenso silencio entre los demonios. La rubia siguiС buscando esos ojos negros, pero Lahatiel los escondiС.

-No te preocupes, conociendo la zona en media hora no quedan ni los huesos del negro- dijo el policМa siguiИndolo, y palmeС la espalda de Athan- vamos a la camioneta- anunciС en voz general, pero con un tono paternal al chico.

El griego levantС la vista hacia Иl serio y asintiС, siendo el primero en avanzar hacia la otra callejuela, donde estaba el vehМculo. Amaterasu quedС mirАndolo.

-Ur Korosh, ©QuИ le pasС a ese pibe?

Luis la mirС con desaprobaciСn. Mirielle se jactС de esa mirada, conocМa al Asharu mАs que bien. Pero lo ignorС.

-Nunca viС algo asМ. Se asustС, simplemente. vamos- indicС, dАndo la espalda y cargando el rifle.

Mirielle mirС con curiosidad a Luis, y luego a Nacho.

-El pibe no estА en la onda, yo te dije-le regaЯС el Rabisu- si sigue con nosotros lo van a hacer mierda... no podemos estarlo cuidando de todo. Si con esto se asustС imaginate cuando a Иl le toque hacerlo.

La rubia frunciС el cejo.

-Entonces tiene que aprender. Esto es una guerra

-Los Lammasu no tienen ni idea de lo que es una guerra

-No es cierto- le cortС, caminando con Иl, enfocada en la espalda de Athan- las Nereidas fueron la casa mАs activa en la CaМda. No es que no sabe, no se acuerda...

Nacho mirС a Athan y suspirС.

-Entonces es mejor que no recuerde

Mirielle sonriС.

-Ya va a recordar. Y vamos a lamentar nuestras palabras- susurrС con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados, mientras el policМa se arrimaba al griego en el camino y le conversaba suavemente.

DespuИs de todo, cualquiera podМa dar sorpresas desde cualquier flanco. Luego de Hwang Gung lo supieron bien.

Ya ajustarМan sus cuentas. 


End file.
